The invention relates to weight lifting apparatus, and particularly to a dumbbell attachment system.
The invention provides a weight lifting system for reducing equipment requirements by eliminating the number of dedicated lifting weight dumbbells in a set. Instead, intermediate lifting weights are enabled by an auxiliary weight member removably attached to the next lower weight dumbbell. The auxiliary weight member is removably attachable to each of the different lifting weight dumbbells in the set and reduces the number of dumbbells required by more than half, by adding only the single additional auxiliary weight member.
The invention features a particularly simple and effective design and construction of the auxiliary weight member. In one aspect of the invention, the auxiliary weight member has a central handle extending between a pair of outer legs which in turn extend transversely to the central bar adjacent the inside facing surfaces of the outer weights of the dumbbell. In a further aspect of the invention, releasable clip means on each of the legs provides easy attachment to the bar with a push-on motion in a direction transverse to the bar, and easy release of the legs from the bar with a simple pull-off motion in a direction transverse to the bar.